The Beginning of the Century (Military)
Later i finish the list and navies(Augustolord). Rules All soldiers cost 100$.I will discount your military loses for your population. if you edit it, do it good, dont lie please. Battles There is an account to make a result in a battle.Example, Germany attacks France with 500,000 troops and france defends with 300,000, Germany has 10 quality in regular army and France has 9, the account is: 500,000*10=5,000,000 Germany streng france: 300,000*9= 2,700,000, Germany:5,000,000-2,700,000= 2,300,000/10= 230,000 survivors in the battle. If you attack with more troops, better result in battle you have. Example of the same battle with reserve France sents with the 300,000 regular army, they sent 500,000 reserve troops, and Germany sent the 500,00 regular troops and 250,000 from reserve. Germany 500.000*10+(250.000*8)=7.000.000 France 300.000*9+(500.000*6)=5.700.000 7.000.000-5.700.000=1.300.000/17(regular and reserve cuality)=76.470*2=152.000 survivors in german side France loses anyways, but Germany suffers more casualities. If you need result of a battle just ask me(augustolord). Navies There are four kind of ships, Battleships, they have 8 points, Cruisers, they have 4 points and Destroyes that they have 2 points and transports, they have 0 points but they can transport 5,000 troops each, Battleships cost 25,000,000$, Cruisers cost 12,500,000, destroyers cost 6,250,000, and transpotrs cost 100,000$.Note:' the cuality of ships is the cuality of regular army.' The battles work like this: Usa attacks Japan whit 1 Battleships, 3 Cruisers and 10 Destroyers, and Japan deffends whit 2 Battleships, 4 Cruisers and 8 Destroyers. Usa:1*8+4*2+10*2=36*8=288 Japan:2*8+3*4+8*2=44*8=352 Battle:352-288=64/8=8 Japan wins whit 8 Ships, Destroyers are the first in die, later the Cruisers, later the Battleships and the last are the transports. You can capture some ships, but only destroyers. Usa lose, so Japan captures:36(total ships of USA)/8=4.5(4 destroyers and 1 damage) Note:' New kind of ships are going to be upoaded whit the time, like submarines and aircraft carriers.' NOTE 2: MAX SIZE OF NAVY IS 350 SHIPS. Cuality You can reach a new level of cualtity whit the time, all countries reach a new level in 10 turns, if you spend 1.000.000 per turn every 7 turns, you reach a new level of cuality, and you can buy cuality (yes you can buy tecnology) to a country that have better cuality than you, but the other country decides the prize and if you do this, you reach a new level of cuality every two turns, until you stop buying it, or he stops selling you. Troops in Colonies Troops in colonies have the same quality as the reserve troops, you can send troops to your colonies. Fortifications Fortifications cost 5.000.000$ are used to get a better deffence, even in peace time, you can buid in the border or you can make it in the battlefield, they reach 2 points in quality, even if troops are regular or reserve/colonial. Regular/Reserve If you recruit 100,000 troops in 1 turn, they will have the quality of the reserve, to make them regular troops you need to make them train 1 turn, so if Italy recruits 100,000 troops in 1900, he already can use them but they have reserve cuality, if he want regular cuality, you cant use the troops while they are training, you can too put a part of recluited troops to train and the rest can be used in that turn, but they have reserve cuality. Military Bases You can make mlitary bases in a foreign country if he accept it or it is a puppet/vassal state, they cost 3.000.000$ and you can put a maxium of 100,000 and 20 ships. you can make maxium 5 bases per country. Dont make bases for make them, put them in a strategic place or to protect a weak country, epcept if it has border whit you and is small, that should be stupid. Geography Geography is going to be take into account, but is not going to be a great factor, example, argentina declares war on chile, in the borders there is a range, so advances are going to be slow. Category:TBoC Category:Map Games Category:Subpages of Map Games Category:Military Pages of Map Games Category:The Beggining of the Century